A naruto fanfic, slowly built up narusasu
by Animeriot443
Summary: Naruto still see's Sasuke as an enemy. But what if they got it all wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kakashi, do you read?" as the blondes hair was messed from the rain that ran through the forest, he noticed no signal on his end.

The sun was already below the mountains and he still could not find his sensei, As Naruto started to ponder on events before hand,

Water rippled as 3 ninja, hidden in the mist appeared. "What the hell are mist ninja doing out here?" He stammered

cursing at himself, he pulled his kunai. As he was about to lunge Kisamie had knocked him out cold. As he came to, The damp cave he found himself in was empty.

"The akatski had found his whereabouts! But who sold him out?" He tryed biting the chains that held his arms together but was to no avail.

Naruto had lost track of time but he knew it had been hours since he had awoke, he heard footsteps slowly approaching the cave entrance.

As he tensed himself for whatever was coming through, his heart stopped a beat. "Sasuke!" the Uchiha had an note in his hand as he dropped it off through the cell bars

As fast as the moment came it went. Naruto was both angry and confused "Why did that bastard show up now after he had taken everything from me?"

"Carefully he pulled the note to him using his foot and slid the note to his mouth, while he shifting his weight to one side, he used chakra to his feet to pull himself up".

The note, as he stared was something unlike he had ever seen. It was held together with crappy ninja tape they found back at Kohana. (Something Jiraya decided to make for his book series)

"He ripped away with his teeth and let the letter float to the floor opened towards him." It was a drawing of the days back when Team 7 had first joined. With the words scribbled at the bottom he could not read.

"As he heard more footsteps, he fell to the floor and using his foot kicked the note underneath a rock. This time Itachi had entered and walked towards him. "Calmly he explained that he wanted Naruto to join the akatski."

"Naruto stared in disbelief" "W...what? Naruto stuttered." Itachi agian calmly asked the question. "Why should I? said the astonished but recovered Blonde. For what seemed a minute with so many questions unawnsered Sasuke came back in.

Sasuke walked towards the cage and revealed the note within the rock and held it up for him. The words at the bottom written in Anabu code. "As he squinted, Sasuke slammed the note in his face. "dobe".

Chapter 2  
3 days after the incedent and Naruto has been fed sparringly. "this cave is so dull and it doesent help that bastard pissed me off" Where had kakashi been anyways? he thought to himself. The last he recalled they were going on a S rank mission

that involved a person named Sasori. "Whoever that is," He said outloud. Just then the wall behind him blew up. Naruto looked behind him scared shitless. Only to realize it was Kakashi! and Sakura. They blew off the lock and chains that were holding him.

naruto bent down and stuffed the note in his jumpsuit and turned to his friends. "I got information that you might wanna hea..." Kakashi cut him off "Come on, we have to go before we get spotted." As they left something bothered Naruto. "Why is Sasuke smiling as they are leaving?

Later that Naruto asked Kakashi what the Anabu codeing was. He took along look at the letter and handed it back. After a minute of silence he said "He is being held captive by the akatski and that he has failed in his mission to kill Itatchi."

"But that doesen't make sence" said Naruto. All this time he was acting like he was on his own terms. and further more why me?" As kakashi was staring at the note he said "I don't know but lets take the info to Tsunade."

As they were walking they failed to notice one important thing... "Where did Sakura go?" said Naruto as they were passing Ichraku. The pink haired ninja was already down passed the gates of Kohana with a kunai in her hand. "SASUKE, get you're ass back here before I stab it!"

Sasuke smirked at this and threw 3 smoke bombs before flying off. Sakura, who was caught off guard could not see the direction he fled. She reported back to Kakashi who was with Tsunade and Naruto. "Sasuke followed you back to Kohana and I tryed to stop him from running."

Both Naruto and Kakashi were suprised. "Why would he run after seeking help from the hidden leaf?" Naruto said while looking at the kohana gates. "I think I chased him off because I thought he was up to no good." ...

After lunch Team 7 decided to reissue a mission as to the whereabouts of Sasuke and they mystery of why the akatski wanted him to join. They searched all day through the cave they had Naruto in. But as with no luck they made a campfire. "Hey kakashi?" "Yes,Naruto?"

"I was wondering why you joined the Anabu?". "Well Naruto I too have lost someone dear, only He is not coming back.I decided to join because I was left with none of my squad left and my sensei taking care of other matters." "Oh I see..." said Naruto with a frown.

"It's gonna be a long day tommarrow. Head to bed, Naruto". as kakashi turned over on his side. ...

Chapter 3

"Kakashi, wak..." Before Naruto could finish. Sasuke had wrapped his hand around Naruto's mouth gently. "Shush, Dobe. I don't got much time to explain." "Itachi is looking for you as we speak, he wanted you to join the akatski as he wants you're kuubi eyes.

"...what?" said Naruto in a shaky voice. Sasuke unsheating his sword around his waist at the sound of Kakashi turning in his sleep. In a split instant he sheathed it back into place and left. Later that day, Naruto and Kakashi were on the lookout for Sasuke and the others

"Erm Kakashi, mabye we shoulden't look for Sasuke.. I mean if he is seeking help woulden't he come to us?" Just then a explosive tag hit the ground in front of them. "Naruto, 's genjustu..." said Kakashi as he is already weaving hand signs. "right" Naruto said

while using his shadow clone as stepping stones. They had miscalculated! Itatchi was nearer than they thought and was about to hit Naruto with Genjutstu when lightning struck his chest. It was Sasuke! Itatchi looked down. "why sasuke..." "I can't let you steal him." Sasuke exclaims.

As Itatchi is falling, Naruto ran up to Sasuke.

4 weeks later

"AW cmon I haven;t seen Sasuke in years and you're telling me he was in love with Naruto this whole time?" Sakura says while fuming. "It would seem that way" Kakashi said while reading his book. Naruto exchanged a glance at Sasuke with eyes wide open. 'I love you too" Naruto says and he embraces Sasuke.

"Cmon Dobe, Let's go back to my house. We can continue from there. :P

Hope you enjoyed, rate or comment please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Kakashi, do you read?" as the blondes hair was messed from the rain that ran through the forest, he noticed no signal on his end.

The sun was already below the mountains and he still could not find his sensei, As Naruto started to ponder on events before hand,

Water rippled as 3 ninja, hidden in the mist appeared. "What the hell are mist ninja doing out here?" He stammered

cursing at himself, he pulled his kunai. As he was about to lunge Kisamie had knocked him out cold. As he came to, The damp cave he found himself in was empty.

"The akatski had found his whereabouts! But who sold him out?" He tryed biting the chains that held his arms together but was to no avail.

Naruto had lost track of time but he knew it had been hours since he had awoke, he heard footsteps slowly approaching the cave entrance.

As he tensed himself for whatever was coming through, his heart stopped a beat. "Sasuke!" the Uchiha had an note in his hand as he dropped it off through the cell bars

As fast as the moment came it went. Naruto was both angry and confused "Why did that bastard show up now after he had taken everything from me?"

"Carefully he pulled the note to him using his foot and slid the note to his mouth, while he shifting his weight to one side, he used chakra to his feet to pull himself up".

The note, as he stared was something unlike he had ever seen. It was held together with crappy ninja tape they found back at Kohana. (Something Jiraya decided to make for his book series)

"He ripped away with his teeth and let the letter float to the floor opened towards him." It was a drawing of the days back when Team 7 had first joined. With the words scribbled at the bottom he could not read.

"As he heard more footsteps, he fell to the floor and using his foot kicked the note underneath a rock. This time Itachi had entered and walked towards him. "Calmly he explained that he wanted Naruto to join the akatski."

"Naruto stared in disbelief" "W...what? Naruto stuttered." Itachi agian calmly asked the question. "Why should I? said the astonished but recovered Blonde. For what seemed a minute with so many questions unawnsered Sasuke came back in.

Sasuke walked towards the cage and revealed the note within the rock and held it up for him. The words at the bottom written in Anabu code. "As he squinted, Sasuke slammed the note in his face. "dobe".

Chapter 2  
3 days after the incedent and Naruto has been fed sparringly. "this cave is so dull and it doesent help that bastard pissed me off" Where had kakashi been anyways? he thought to himself. The last he recalled they were going on a S rank mission

that involved a person named Sasori. "Whoever that is," He said outloud. Just then the wall behind him blew up. Naruto looked behind him scared shitless. Only to realize it was Kakashi! and Sakura. They blew off the lock and chains that were holding him.

naruto bent down and stuffed the note in his jumpsuit and turned to his friends. "I got information that you might wanna hea..." Kakashi cut him off "Come on, we have to go before we get spotted." As they left something bothered Naruto. "Why is Sasuke smiling as they are leaving?

Later that Naruto asked Kakashi what the Anabu codeing was. He took along look at the letter and handed it back. After a minute of silence he said "He is being held captive by the akatski and that he has failed in his mission to kill Itatchi."

"But that doesen't make sence" said Naruto. All this time he was acting like he was on his own terms. and further more why me?" As kakashi was staring at the note he said "I don't know but lets take the info to Tsunade."

As they were walking they failed to notice one important thing... "Where did Sakura go?" said Naruto as they were passing Ichraku. The pink haired ninja was already down passed the gates of Kohana with a kunai in her hand. "SASUKE, get you're ass back here before I stab it!"

Sasuke smirked at this and threw 3 smoke bombs before flying off. Sakura, who was caught off guard could not see the direction he fled. She reported back to Kakashi who was with Tsunade and Naruto. "Sasuke followed you back to Kohana and I tryed to stop him from running."

Both Naruto and Kakashi were suprised. "Why would he run after seeking help from the hidden leaf?" Naruto said while looking at the kohana gates. "I think I chased him off because I thought he was up to no good." ...

After lunch Team 7 decided to reissue a mission as to the whereabouts of Sasuke and they mystery of why the akatski wanted him to join. They searched all day through the cave they had Naruto in. But as with no luck they made a campfire. "Hey kakashi?" "Yes,Naruto?"

"I was wondering why you joined the Anabu?". "Well Naruto I too have lost someone dear, only He is not coming back.I decided to join because I was left with none of my squad left and my sensei taking care of other matters." "Oh I see..." said Naruto with a frown.

"It's gonna be a long day tommarrow. Head to bed, Naruto". as kakashi turned over on his side. ...

Chapter 3

"Kakashi, wak..." Before Naruto could finish. Sasuke had wrapped his hand around Naruto's mouth gently. "Shush, Dobe. I don't got much time to explain." "Itachi is looking for you as we speak, he wanted you to join the akatski as he wants you're kuubi eyes.

"...what?" said Naruto in a shaky voice. Sasuke unsheating his sword around his waist at the sound of Kakashi turning in his sleep. In a split instant he sheathed it back into place and left. Later that day, Naruto and Kakashi were on the lookout for Sasuke and the others

"Erm Kakashi, mabye we shoulden't look for Sasuke.. I mean if he is seeking help woulden't he come to us?" Just then a explosive tag hit the ground in front of them. "Naruto, 's genjustu..." said Kakashi as he is already weaving hand signs. "right" Naruto said

while using his shadow clone as stepping stones. They had miscalculated! Itatchi was nearer than they thought and was about to hit Naruto with Genjutstu when lightning struck his chest. It was Sasuke! Itatchi looked down. "why sasuke..." "I can't let you steal him." Sasuke exclaims.

As Itatchi is falling, Naruto ran up to Sasuke.

4 weeks later

"AW cmon I haven;t seen Sasuke in years and you're telling me he was in love with Naruto this whole time?" Sakura says while fuming. "It would seem that way" Kakashi said while reading his book. Naruto exchanged a glance at Sasuke with eyes wide open. 'I love you too" Naruto says and he embraces Sasuke.

"Cmon Dobe, Let's go back to my house. We can continue from there. :P

Hope you enjoyed, rate or comment please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

"Kakashi, do you read?" as the blondes hair was messed from the rain that ran through the forest, he noticed no signal on his end.

The sun was already below the mountains and he still could not find his sensei, As Naruto started to ponder on events before hand,

Water rippled as 3 ninja, hidden in the mist appeared. "What the hell are mist ninja doing out here?" He stammered

cursing at himself, he pulled his kunai. As he was about to lunge Kisamie had knocked him out cold. As he came to, The damp cave he found himself in was empty.

"The akatski had found his whereabouts! But who sold him out?" He tryed biting the chains that held his arms together but was to no avail.

Naruto had lost track of time but he knew it had been hours since he had awoke, he heard footsteps slowly approaching the cave entrance.

As he tensed himself for whatever was coming through, his heart stopped a beat. "Sasuke!" the Uchiha had an note in his hand as he dropped it off through the cell bars

As fast as the moment came it went. Naruto was both angry and confused "Why did that bastard show up now after he had taken everything from me?"

"Carefully he pulled the note to him using his foot and slid the note to his mouth, while he shifting his weight to one side, he used chakra to his feet to pull himself up".

The note, as he stared was something unlike he had ever seen. It was held together with crappy ninja tape they found back at Kohana. (Something Jiraya decided to make for his book series)

"He ripped away with his teeth and let the letter float to the floor opened towards him." It was a drawing of the days back when Team 7 had first joined. With the words scribbled at the bottom he could not read.

"As he heard more footsteps, he fell to the floor and using his foot kicked the note underneath a rock. This time Itachi had entered and walked towards him. "Calmly he explained that he wanted Naruto to join the akatski."

"Naruto stared in disbelief" "W...what? Naruto stuttered." Itachi agian calmly asked the question. "Why should I? said the astonished but recovered Blonde. For what seemed a minute with so many questions unawnsered Sasuke came back in.

Sasuke walked towards the cage and revealed the note within the rock and held it up for him. The words at the bottom written in Anabu code. "As he squinted, Sasuke slammed the note in his face. "dobe".

Chapter 2  
3 days after the incedent and Naruto has been fed sparringly. "this cave is so dull and it doesent help that bastard pissed me off" Where had kakashi been anyways? he thought to himself. The last he recalled they were going on a S rank mission

that involved a person named Sasori. "Whoever that is," He said outloud. Just then the wall behind him blew up. Naruto looked behind him scared shitless. Only to realize it was Kakashi! and Sakura. They blew off the lock and chains that were holding him.

naruto bent down and stuffed the note in his jumpsuit and turned to his friends. "I got information that you might wanna hea..." Kakashi cut him off "Come on, we have to go before we get spotted." As they left something bothered Naruto. "Why is Sasuke smiling as they are leaving?

Later that Naruto asked Kakashi what the Anabu codeing was. He took along look at the letter and handed it back. After a minute of silence he said "He is being held captive by the akatski and that he has failed in his mission to kill Itatchi."

"But that doesen't make sence" said Naruto. All this time he was acting like he was on his own terms. and further more why me?" As kakashi was staring at the note he said "I don't know but lets take the info to Tsunade."

As they were walking they failed to notice one important thing... "Where did Sakura go?" said Naruto as they were passing Ichraku. The pink haired ninja was already down passed the gates of Kohana with a kunai in her hand. "SASUKE, get you're ass back here before I stab it!"

Sasuke smirked at this and threw 3 smoke bombs before flying off. Sakura, who was caught off guard could not see the direction he fled. She reported back to Kakashi who was with Tsunade and Naruto. "Sasuke followed you back to Kohana and I tryed to stop him from running."

Both Naruto and Kakashi were suprised. "Why would he run after seeking help from the hidden leaf?" Naruto said while looking at the kohana gates. "I think I chased him off because I thought he was up to no good." ...

After lunch Team 7 decided to reissue a mission as to the whereabouts of Sasuke and they mystery of why the akatski wanted him to join. They searched all day through the cave they had Naruto in. But as with no luck they made a campfire. "Hey kakashi?" "Yes,Naruto?"

"I was wondering why you joined the Anabu?". "Well Naruto I too have lost someone dear, only He is not coming back.I decided to join because I was left with none of my squad left and my sensei taking care of other matters." "Oh I see..." said Naruto with a frown.

"It's gonna be a long day tommarrow. Head to bed, Naruto". as kakashi turned over on his side. ...

Chapter 3

"Kakashi, wak..." Before Naruto could finish. Sasuke had wrapped his hand around Naruto's mouth gently. "Shush, Dobe. I don't got much time to explain." "Itachi is looking for you as we speak, he wanted you to join the akatski as he wants you're kuubi eyes.

"...what?" said Naruto in a shaky voice. Sasuke unsheating his sword around his waist at the sound of Kakashi turning in his sleep. In a split instant he sheathed it back into place and left. Later that day, Naruto and Kakashi were on the lookout for Sasuke and the others

"Erm Kakashi, mabye we shoulden't look for Sasuke.. I mean if he is seeking help woulden't he come to us?" Just then a explosive tag hit the ground in front of them. "Naruto, 's genjustu..." said Kakashi as he is already weaving hand signs. "right" Naruto said

while using his shadow clone as stepping stones. They had miscalculated! Itatchi was nearer than they thought and was about to hit Naruto with Genjutstu when lightning struck his chest. It was Sasuke! Itatchi looked down. "why sasuke..." "I can't let you steal him." Sasuke exclaims.

As Itatchi is falling, Naruto ran up to Sasuke.

4 weeks later

"AW cmon I haven;t seen Sasuke in years and you're telling me he was in love with Naruto this whole time?" Sakura says while fuming. "It would seem that way" Kakashi said while reading his book. Naruto exchanged a glance at Sasuke with eyes wide open. 'I love you too" Naruto says and he embraces Sasuke.

"Cmon Dobe, Let's go back to my house. We can continue from there. :P

Hope you enjoyed, rate or comment please :)


End file.
